degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Demi the Foxie/The wikians at the mall at Xmas time
This is going to be good, I promise. Main characters (full): 1. Yazzy 2. Matt 3. Kaylin 4. Jo 5. Chris 6. Cam 7. Jake 8. Hreety 9. Scott 10. RatcheTori 11. Ash 12. Kelly 13. Delia 14. Lizzy 15. Xav 16. Syler 17. Des 18. CJ 19. Cece 20. Derek Supporting characters and extras: 1. Katie 2. Annie 3. Kendra And then there's me who I guess is technically a main character, but the slots are full, so idk. It's sort of like getting automatic shotgun when you're the first person at the car and everyone else is still getting ready. I get my own slot. 1. Alaura Part one: The Mall Santa Two young girls, Kelly and Lizzy, have come to the mall to cause mischeif. Kelly: "Oh, look, it's the fake mall Santa!" Lizzy: "SANTA!" Kelly: "Oooh, let's go sit on his lap and tell him what we want for Christmas!" Lizzy: "No! I have a better idea!" -whispers idea in Kelly's ear- Kelly: "I like it! Let's go!" Kelly and Lizzy wait in the line to see Santa. They giggle and wait patiently. Katie the random assistant elf: "Next!" Kelly: "We're here together, m'am." Lizzy: "Yes, we're both going." Katie: "Alright then." Kelly and Lizzy move ahead to see Santa. They sit on his lap. Santa: "Ho ho ho! What to you two want for Christmas?" Lizzy and Kelly: -exchange creeped out glances- Santa: "Is something wrong?" Kelly: "Uh, Santa...Your suit is damp." Santa: "It's...uh, from...the snow!" Lizzy: "It's warm." Santa: "It must...be the heating, then!" Lizzy: "No, Santa. I think you peed yourself." Kelly: "Yeah." Santa: -flash back- Earlier that morning Santa: "Ho ho ho! Kid, what do want for Christmas?" Kid: -starts screaming and crying- "MOMMY! TAKE ME OFF! Mooooommmy! I HAD AN ACCIDENT!" Santa: "An accident? What does he mean?" Mother: -lifts kid off Santa's lap- Santa: -realizes in horror- "Ho ho ew!" -flash back ends- Santa: "No! I did not. I forgot, I spilled hot cocoa on myself during my lunch break!" Kelly: "Okay, then. Whatever." Lizzy: -gives Kelly the signal for their plan- Kelly: "Santa, that is quite the beard you have." Santa: "Oh, why thank you." Kelly: -yanks beard- Santa: "Ow!" Lizzy: -yanks beard- Santa: "OW! I must warn you to stop before I call security!" Lizzy: -cries- "B-bu-b-buuuu-but Uncle just wanted us to have a good time! WAAAH!" Kelly: -cries- "WAAAAH!" Santa: "Who's your uncle? I would like to have a word with him, so I could put you two on the naughty list!" Kelly: "We're Barack Obama's adopted nieces! Waaah!" Lizzy: -sniffles- "YEAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Santa: -panicks- "Oh, no don't cry! Don't cry! In that case, you can pull as hard as you want!" Lizzy: -pulls beard- Kelly: "How many more minutes do we have left?" Santa: -looks at clock and sighs- "Three..." Kelly: -starts jumping up and down on Santa's lap- Lizzy: -stands up and starts twerking- Santa: "This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life..." Part two: Making gingerbread houses An announcement comes on the mall's radio. Announcer: "Attention, please. There is a station devoted to decorating gingerbread related items in the center of the mall." There is a long, white table where there are a few people sitting at. The people there are Cam, Ash, Kaylin, Jo, and Jake. They go to the same school (Wikia Community School), but they don't hang out with eachother that often. They speak to eachother inside of school. They were all childhood friends. Cam: "I like making these." Ash: "So do I. I made a gingerbread person." -holds up gingerbread person- Cam: "It's cute." Ash: -blushes- Jo: "I made some gingerbread furniture. A couch, a table, two beds, and six pillows. I also made a rug." Jake: "It looks nice, Jo." Jo: "Thank you, Jake." Kaylin: "This is nice. Talking to you guys... You guys are better than my other friends." Ash: "I...missed you guys!" Jake: "I missed you, too." Cam: "So did I!" Jo: "You have no idea how much I did!" Kaylin: "Awww!" Everyone: -group hug- Suddenly, Lizzy and Kelly run in and sit down at the table. Kelly: "GINGER!" Lizzy: "BREAD!" Kelly and Lizzy: "GINGERBREAD!" Kaylin: "Uh...Do I know you?" Jake: "Be nice to them. They're Obama's adopted nieces." -winks- Jo: "It's Kelly and Lizzy. They go to our school." Jake: "SHUSH! You'll blow their cover!" Cam: "I..." Lizzy: "Just finish your sentence, dammit!" Ash: -looks away and scooches over to the edge of her seat- Kelly: "Okay, since Lizzy's being awkward, I'll do the asking. We need a favor." Ash: -scooches back over- "Details?" Kelly: "We want a gingerbread mansion." Lizzy: "With windows, decor, and ginger people. Let's face it, gingers are people too." Kelly: "Wtf, Lizzy?" Lizzy: "ANYWAYS, we need it by tonight." Jo: "It's a done deal." Cam: "Is it possible?" Jo: "Sure. Plus, I like a challange." Ash: "Alright! We better start." Kaylin: "We should!" Part three: Christmas Shopping The stores are very busy. Shoppers Chris, Yazzy, Hreety, and Des are trying to finish shopping so they can be home by tonight for Christmas Eve. They don't know why, but they all start a conversation with eachother. Must be the Christmas spirit. Yazzy: "I hope I can make it home in time for dinner..." Hreety: "I know. I don't want to be stuck here on Christmas Eve! That won't be good!" Des: "I want to be home with my family and friends by a toasty fire." Chris: "It'd be a shame to get stuck here...I'd rather go home and eat with my family." Yazzy: "I'm sad because I'm not even finished shopping!" -sighs- Hreety: "We all need to hurry! Maybe if we help eachother find what we need, we can leave soon!" Chris: "Good idea." Des: "I like that idea!" Yazzy: "Well, I was hoping to buy a box of dark chocolate truffles, blue eyeshadow, and a cardigan for gifts." Des: "The gifts I still need to shop for is a vase, a soccer ball, a box of candy canes, and a pair of shoes." Chris: "I need to buy a top hat and snow boots, still." Hreety: "I also need to buy a stuffed animal and a card." Chris: "I think I know where you can quickly get the truffles and candy canes." Hreety: "The nice shoes and outerwear are relatively close if you look in the right place. I can show you." Des: "The cards are over there." -points- Yazzy: "There's only two stores that sell top hats, but they are on this floor." Chris: "What about the other stuff?" Yazzy: "We can find that later. Right now, let's get stuff that we know the location!" Des: "Yes!" Hreety: "Okay! First, I will get my card." -walks three feet and finds a pretty card- Des: "Is any of the other stuff we need here?" Chris: "I'm pretty sure that there's makeup here somewhere." Yazzy: "So I can get the eyeshadow?" Chris: "Yep." Yazzy searches until she finds the best blue eyeshadow at a resonable price. Yazzy: "Got it!" Hreety: "We have to pay for this before we get anything else." Yazzy and Hreety go to pay. Chris: "You ready to go on an adventure in the mall?" Des: "Yeah!" Yazzy: "Hell yes!" Hreety: "Let's scramble like eggs!" Chris, Des, and Yazzy: -look confused- Hreety: -rolls eyes- "I mean, I'm ready!" Everyone: -runs to the hat store- Meanwhile at the gingerbread station... Lizzy: -eats a gumdrop- Jo: "Unless you don't want door knobs, I suggest you quit eating those!" Lizzy: "Chillax!" Jo: "I'm serious." Lizzy: "You're too ''serious. That's the problem." Cam: "Okay, Lizzy. That's enough." Lizzy: "But it's no secret that Jo isn't the most playful." Jo: "I am! I have fun!" Lizzy: "Prove it." Ash: "Lizzy, don't push it." Jo: "I WILL prove it to you." Jake: "Jo, I don't think you're having one of your best ideas right now..." Kaylin: "Jo, what ''are ''you thinking, anyways?" Jo: "I'll show you once the moment is right..." Kelly: "What is she talking about?" Jake: -whispers to Kelly- "I think it's better not to ask..." Kaylin: "I'm confused." The radio starts playing an upbeat Christmas song. Jo: -gets up on the table- Ash: "Wtf are you doing?!" Jo: -starts dancing- Cam: "Oh dear..." Lizzy: "Now THAT'S what I call fun!" Kaylin: "It does look kind of fun...we've been working on this for awhile. Break time!" Jake: "No." Kaylin: "Yes!" Jake: "No." Kaylin: "Why not?!" Jake: "No." Kaylin: "UGH!" Ash: "But it'll be fun!" Jake: "I don't feel like dancing." Kelly: "Not even with me?" -gets up and reaches hand out to Jake- Jake: "Well..." Kelly: "Better make a choice before I change my mind." Jake: -gets up- "Yes." Ash: -gets up and starts dancing- Cam: -gets up and starts dancing- Lizzy: -waves hands and twirls- "WEEEEEEEEEE!" Kaylin: -gets up and starts jumping and dancing- Jo: -gets off the table and starts dancing on the floor with everyone else- Chris, Yazzy, Des, and Hreety pass by the area. Yazzy: "What's going on over there?" Chris: "It looks like a dance party!" Des: "It looks fun..." Hreety: "We're almost done shopping. We should take a break!" Yazzy: "Okay...but make it a short one." They run over. Des: "Mind if we join?" Lizzy: "Not at all! Join the party!" Des starts dancing. Chris, Yazzy, and Hreety join in. Jake: "Kelly, you're a really good dancer." Kelly: "Thanks! I know." Jake: -smiles- Kelly: -smiles back- Lizzy: -runs over to them- "Hey, Jake. Mind if I steal Kelbelz for a sec?" Jake: "I-" Lizzy: -cuts him off- "Kay, thanks!" Lizzy and Kelly start dancing. Jake: "Oh..." Yazzy: "Lemme guess, she left you for someone prettier?" Jake: -turns around startled- "What?! No! It's not like that...Wait, who are you?" Yazzy: "The name's Yasmine. But you can call me Yazzy." Jake: "And I'm Jake." Yazzy: "Nice to meet you." -holds out hand- Jake: "Same to you." -shakes Yazzy's hand- Cam: "Hey, Jo." Jo: "Yeah?" Cam: "Wanna dance?" Jo: -smiles- "Of course." Cam and Jo start doing a flawless dance rotuine that looks like it's from some cheesy Christmas movie of the 90's. Des: -does the Robot- Hreety: "What are you doing?" Des: -stops- "Uh...nothing." Hreety: "???" Everyone else is dancing and having a good time. About a minute later, the song ends. Chris: "That was fun! Thanks, guys. But we have to finish Xmas shopping or we won't make it home in time." The shoppers walk away. Jo: "Okay. Let's get back to making this mansion! And Lizzy, STOP EATING THE DAMN GUMDROPS!" Part four: The Donations In the mall, there are carolers and charity workers. The workers on duty are Delia, Tori, Xav, CJ, and Cece. Delia: "Please donate! Even a dollar would help! It's for a good cause!" Xav: -rings bell- "A small donation would be a big help to those in need!" Delia: -sigh- "This is hopeless. We've only gotten five donations today. And the total amount we've collected over the past month is only enough for two people!" Tori: "We've been standing here since early this morning! Well, we were outside at one point which was even worse. I'm glad we're not freezing now, but this still sucks! My back hurts! And my feet hurt too!" CJ: "Don't tell me you've given up just yet! We have to stay positive." Cece: "We'll get enough! You said it yourself, even a small donation will be helpful." Delia: "But the mall closes in about two hours!" Tori: "I want to be optimistic about this, I really do, but we need to be realistic." Delia: "Exactly." Xav: "Give it a chance! We could come across a generous person or someone really in the holiday spirit." CJ: "I'm with Xav on this one." Cece: "Me too." Delia: "Maybe... But my hands are cold!" Xav: "How is that relevant?" Delia: "It's not, but I needed to say it!" CJ: "I told you you should've brought gloves!" Cece: "Do you want to borrow mine?" Delia: "Thanks, but I don't like gloves. They feel weird." Tori: -feels Delia's hands- "They ''are cold..." Delia and Tori continue to hold hands. CJ: "Um...what are you two doing?" Delia: "She's keeping my hands warm!" Tori: "You got a problem with that?!" CJ: "Uh, no. Not at all." Xav: "Every donation counts!" -rings bell- Cece: "Instead of throwing your coins into the fountain, use them here to make someone else's wish come true!" Delia: "Aw, that's really sweet." CJ: "Yeah, that's creative." Cece: "Thank you." Back at the gingerbread station... Jake: "My hands are starting to camp." Jo: "Mine too. Especially from making all these tiny decorations." Cam: "I don't know why, but I want to make the gingerperson a hockey player." Ash: "I don't know why, but you should make his jersey number 67." Cam: "Oooh, that's a good idea! I was just thinking that." Back to the shoppers... Yazzy: "We're almost done!" Hreety: "Where can we find a vase?" Chris: "Does the mall even sell vases?" Des: "I knew I should've just gone to the vase store!" Chris: "It's okay, dude. We'll find you a vase!" Des: "I am grateful." Part five: Everyone (plus staff) The workers discuss the long work day. Scott: "This day has been tiring." Annie: "Agreed." Katie: "Yeah." Syler: "Asdfghjkl;" Scott: "To make things worse, my shift isn't over until the mall closes. I'm responsible tonight." Syler: "I thought the owner was supposed to close?" Scott: "Normally, yeah. But he took a day off since it's Christmas Eve." Katie: "Wait...that's tonight?" Everyone: -glares at Katie- Katie: Hey! I lost track of time, okay?" Annie: "To be honest...I guess I did too." Syler: "It seems like it's light years away." Scott: -sighs- "Yeah..." Annie: "And the mall stays open for another hour and a half." Katie: "Besides Scott, what time does everyone's shift end?" Syler: "Only like ten minutes before closing." Annie: "Same as Syler." Katie: "Mine ends the same time as you guys..." Scott: "Great, I'll be alone!" Katie: "Well...maybe we could all stay?" Annie: "I just want to get home..." Syler: "Me too!" Katie: "But Scott will be pretty much the only one still here." Annie: "Well...okay. I guess so." Syler: "Fine...Since it's Christmas Eve, this'll be my gift to both of you." Scott and Katie: "Yay!" Back at the gingerbread decoration station... Cam: "Look at how adorable he is!" -holds up gingerperson- Ash: "Aw." Kaylin: "Damn, those eyebrows..." Jake: "I think he and the gingerperson I made would go well together." Kelly: "Oooh. Lemme see!" Jake: -holds up female gingerperson with blonde hair and glasses made from icing- Jo: "Awww...OTP!" Lizzy: "Cuteeeee." Ash: "Perfection." Cam: "Soulmates." Jo: "I've never seen food more in love." Kelly: "Why are you guys getting so emotional over this?" Jo: -stands up- "BECAUSE FEELS!" Cam: "Okay...sit back down, Jo." Jo: "Sorry...this is what shipping does to people." -sits down- Back to the shoppers... Des: "Do my eyes decieve me? IS THAT A VASE?!" Hreety: "I think so!" Yazzy: "Yay!" Chris: "It's the last one! You better go and get it!" Des: -walks to get the vase- Suddenly, a male teen crashes into it and a bunch of merchandise starts to break. Teen: "Oh no!" Des: "Aw..." -looks sad- Teen: "I'm sorry! Were you going to buy that? I kind of overheard you talking and I ran to get it for you!" Des: "It doesn't matter anymore..." Teen: "I really am sorry, sir." Des: "It's fine. We all make mistakes." Teen: -hands Des money- "Here. I'd give you more, but I have to pay for what I broke." Des: -is shocked- "No! I couldn't take your money. Besides, you already apologized." Teen: "I insist. Use it for whatever. It's the least I could do." Des: "Th-thanks. Happy holidays!" Teen: "Same to you!" The charity workers are waiting... Xav: "Help those in need!" Delia: "Please!" Tori: "It's Christmas Eve, omfg. JUST DROP MONEY IN THE BUCKET!" Delia: "Don't be so hostile!" Tori: "I just want someone to donate!" CJ: "We all do." Cece: "Be patient." Des sees what's going on. Des: "Here you go." -drops money in the bucket- Hreety: "I also have some money..." -drops change in- Yazzy: "I found this on the ground, and it didn't feel right to keep it." -hands money- Chris: "My extra cash." -puts it in the bucket- Charity workers: "THANK YOU!" Some other people are wondering around. Derek: "Hey! You!" Matt: -turns around- "Me?" Derek: "Yeah! You." Matt: "I'm innocent!" Derek: "No, I just need to ask you a question." Matt: "Oh, okay." Derek: "How bad is the weather?" Matt: "Honestly...it sucks. They might have to keep us here." Derek: "Can they legally do that?" Matt: "I don't know..." Part six: Some suprises About an hour later, an announcement comes on. Anouncer: "Due to some unfortunate weather, we have to close. But we can't let anyone leave while the roads are awful. All shoppers must stay until the roads clear up." Kendra: "Boo! This sucks!" Kendra spots a girl that's crying. Kendra: "Are you okay?" Alaura: "No..." Kendra: "What's wrong?" Alaura: "...Everything! I'm stuck here and I feel so lonely and sad." Kendra: "Oh, well...I'm sorry about that..." Alaura: -wipes tears- "It's okay. You'll keep me company, right?" Kendra: "Sure. My name is Kendra." Alaura: "And mine's Alaura." The Gingerbread makers... Jo: "Ugh! I can't believe they're closing!" Cam: "But at least we can spend some time together, right?" Kaylin: "Yeah!" Kelly: "Absolutely!" Lizzy: "Oh yes." Jo: "When you put it that way..." Ash: "We'll have fun!" The shoppers... Chris: "Some people are lucky that they got to leave earlier!" Hreety: "It was only one person! And we can make this the best holiday ever if we're positive!" Yazzy: "Yeah." The donaters... Delia: "We got enough money for a lot of people!" Cece: "This is exciting!" CJ: "But the mall is shutting down!" Cece: "That is ''not ''exciting!" The workers are complaining. Syler: "This sucks!" Scott: "Yes, it does!" Annie: "I'm cold." Scott: -throws blanket merchandise at Annie- "HERE! TAKE IT!" Annie: "Thanks?..." Some people are going into stores with matresses in them to rest. Alaura, Kendra, Matt, Katie, Yazzy, Derek, Delia, and Tori are all in the one bed store in the mall. Alaura: "I feel so...blue." Katie: "You look more like a purple person." Alaura: "I love purple." Katie: "Then be purple!" Alaura: "I wish it were all that simple..." Tori: "Stop being such a Miss Meloncholy." Alaura: "I'm not being an anything!" Delia: "Oooh..." Tori: "You're throwing yourself a pity-party and making me feel all guilty!" Matt: "Just leave her alone, Tori!" Everything gets silent. On the other side of the store, there's Yazzy and Derek. Derek: "This is some bad weather!" Yazzy: "Talking about it won't make things any better." Derek: "I guess you're right..." About an hour later, things still are bad. The news reports traffic and a few accidents. The weather is also dangerously cold. Everyone in the mall bought Snuggies and blankies due to the freezing. But suddenly, the people start to grow closer. They stop fighting. They feel incredibly happy and close to one another. Why? Because the wiki community is a family to them. We may go through some hardships, but we're all always there for one another. When times get rough, remember that. Everyone: -joins to hold hands and sing- Happy holidays, Wikians <3 Category:Blog posts